Kingdom Heart Re: Ignite Infinite Memories
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Succcessor to Dual Destines. Join Semas, Sora and Lea as they find the other Keyblade wielders in order to stop Xehanort. SoraX? LeaX? OCXOC ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN PLAN WHERE THIS IS ALL GOING!


Kingdom Hearts Re: Ignite Infinite Memories

**Dsiclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chrom from Fire Emblem. Lare and Deamon are property of my friend Shannon. Roxas is technically Square Enix's. Semas is my creation though… as is Maria, Mika, Zero. Luke is from Tales of the Abyss, so I don't own him…**

**I think that covers my ass… Well let's get it on.**

**Plus, if I owned Square Enix: I would have striked a deal with Camelot and intelligent systems… now if you'll excuse me…**

**ROLL ZE CLIP!**

**(This is a technical sequel to Dual Destinies, but can be read without it. You may read Dual Destinies if you so choose, if you don't…I understand.) **

"Talking"

'Thinking"

Story

***Action***

_Thought-speak_

(Me!)

Chapter 1

"….emas"

"…ake up."

"Wake up, Semas!" "Gah!" A brown haired male wearing a white shirt and boxers was woken up by a silver haired female known as Lare Forcas. Semas rubbed his head and said, "What the hell, Lare?" "We're late again, dumbass! Get ready!"

Semas nodded and got off his bed inside of his apartment. He changed into his outfit of black shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and red sneakers. He grabbed his bag and locked his door with his key. He got to the stairs of the 3rd floor and said, "Screw it…It doesn't look that far down." _What are you doing?_ He heard a voice come from behind him. He turned to see a blue haired female, "Aqua, you startled me." Aqua grinned, _Sorry, it never gets old._ Semas rolled his eyes at one of his Guardians and went to grab his skateboard and helmet.

"Allons-y!" He yelled as he grinded down the railing. As he got to the open door he collided into a certain someone and both went rolling out of the building. Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora and Semas and Donald said, "Are you okay, Sora?" Sora groaned as he said, "yeah, Donald, I'm ok…" he looked at Semas, "You okay?" Semas groaned, "I think so… sorry about that, usually people get out of the way so they don't get hurt…" "I'm tougher than I look so I'm ok."

"Ok, then. I'm Semas Nitro, Welcome to Lumina City."

_**Lumina City – City of Light**_

Sora smirked, "My name's Sora!"

Donald smiled, "I'm Donald."

Goofy grinned, "My name's Goofy."

Suddenly 5 Heartless surrounded the group. Semas gripped his skateboard in an offensive position. Sora gripped his Keyblade. Donald held his staff and Goofy held his shield.

As Semas started the attack he smashed his skateboard into the Heartless which in turn broke over the Heartless' head. Semas sweat-dropped and dodged the retaliation from the Heartless. As Semas was being attacked, Aqua appeared, _Semas, Use the Keyblade!_ "Wha!?" he called the Keyblade: Lionheart and unleashed a flurry of attacks on all the heartless; defeating them all.

Semas snapped out of it and called Lionheart back. He looked around and noticed there were no Heartless around the group and said, "What… did I just do?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at him, gobsmacked. Sora looked at him and said, "Y-you just called a Keyblade!" "Aqua, she called this that." He called Lionheart and looked at it. "A-Aqua!?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. Ven appeared next to Semas, shocking everyone. Terra appeared as well. Aqua appeared as well. Sora looked at Ven and said, "You." Ven nodded, "Thank you for helping me during my journey. Sora nodded. Aqua frowned, "We aren't physically here, just spiritually." Terra nodded, "We are here to guide the Warrior of Light to help you stop Xehanort. We are going to need Semas' help… because he can unleash what is in his heart as power." Sora nodded listening. Ven spoke up, "but be careful: if he gets angry or falls into desperation he will unleash every bit of energy and turn into Darkspine Semas." Semas looked down, 'Am I really that strong? I never felt this power before.'

Meanwhile, Xehanort was watching from afar and was listening closely. "Ah, so a mysterious Keyblade wielder enters the fray and befriends Sora. Very good, very good…" He turned to a strange looking clown, Kefko Plazaia. "This is the punk kid who gives you problems, eh?" Kefko nodded and got angry, "Grr, yes, that punk kid and his friends give me trouble every day in this world…"

"Isa!" A blue haired man was standing near Xehanort turned to his master, "yes, Lord Xehanort?" "Help Kefko here, eliminate Sora and friends."

"Semas!" A dark blue haired man in black tank top and blue jeans with brown boots ran up to Semas with Lare in tow along with two other females and a red haired male.

"Chrom! Lare! Shannon! Deamon! Luke! Over here!"

Chrom asked, "What's going on? We felt your distress signal and thought you might need some help." "yeah, but for some reason I took care of the problem. Plus I had some help from these guys." He pointed to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled, "What are you talking about? You're the one who took out all the Heartless in just a few attacks." Semas smiled and said, "yeah, I guess you're right!" Chrom looked at Semas and thought, 'what's with Semas? He's usually more reserved.'

"Well well well, if it ain't Sora, Donald and Goofy, how ya guys doing?" A man with spiky red hair and green eyes walked up wearing black cloak and clothes. (he has a shitload of fangirls, he can't disappoint, now can he? =p)

"Lea!? What are you doing here?" Goofy asked, surprised.

Suddenly, Semas' Keyblade pointed itself at Lea. Lea's Keyblade formed and pointed itself at Semas' Keyblade. Kefko jumped down and started launching attacks at the group. Isa dropped down and drew his claymore.

"Isa!" Lea said, bitterly. Semas growled, "Kefko!"

Kefko laughed manically. Isa stayed silent. Suddenly, three more Disney Villans appeared; Jafar, Captain Hook and Hades. The battle began!

But it quickly ended as Semas and Lea nodded at each other and gripped each other's keyblade and jumped high in the air. They landed and Lea had 2 Lionhearts and Semas had two of Lea's Keyblade. They both yelled, "Heart Combo No. 1: Wing-Blade Slash!" They both jumped and held their Keyblades as if they were wings. They flew up and with great speed, dove down and closely flew the ground gaining speed. Both slashed with great speed and strength at all five villians, defeating them quickly. They both landed, giving each other their Keyblades back.

"Whoa! How'd you guys do that!?" Sora ran up and asked in shock. Roxas formed next to Semas and said, "Easy, I combined powers with Semas then Lea followed my lead." Lea nodded and said, "He had Roxas' powers and we performed a Heart Combo; a combination of skills that deal massive damage."

Semas felt something form inside his pocket ad he pulled it out; it was a Wayfinder!

He closed his eyes, placed the Wayfinder close to his heart and smiled.

"I am a Warrior of Light." Lea said.

"I am a Warrior of Light." Semas said as well. Time stopped for Lea and Semas and Sora.

(Santuary playing in the background)

Lare walked up to Semas, "youhave come so far…and have grown so much! I can't help but be proud of you." Two Keyholes appeared above Lare. Lare turned to Sora, "I placed Semas in this environment because his World had been destroyed. I took my husband's memories and formed them into this world then placed myself in a lower form."

Sora nodded, "Lare…just who are you?" Lare giggled and grew two angel wings, "let's just say: A friend…" and flew off.

Lea and Semas nodded and smiled. They pointed their Keyblades at the keyholes and lea said, "Ready to find Riku and Mickey?" Sora smiled as he turned to see Donald and Goofy walked Chrom, Lare and Co. into the Gummi Ship and take off.

"Yeah, another adventure starts now!" he stood in between the two and both Semas and Lea unlocked the Keyholes: opening a giant portal. The three floated and flew into the portal to have it close once they entered.

Xehanort scratched his head and wondered how his plan could have failed so quickly.

Chapter 1 Complete!


End file.
